


Oh, If Only

by sidekikcs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve attends a party at Tony's tower. Seeing as he can't get drunk, he simply observes the actions around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, If Only

**Author's Note:**

> title don't make no goddamn sense
> 
> someone has to remind me to never write things using tumblr's text post as a first draft before editing it, because i was literally on one of the last sentences of this fuckin story when the tab i had tumblr in crashed because tumblr FUCKING SUCKS (and not just because it crashes ALL THE TIME)
> 
> anyway
> 
> here's more porn
> 
> what steve ends up wearing is basically what chris evans wore to san diego comic con last year. look it up, it's really... just... very nice
> 
> this is not beta'd

Steve had decided to attend the party at Stark Tower, mostly because he didn't have anything he could've been doing otherwise, but he also was happy to use any excuse to see the team. Sometimes, he just needed to not be alone.

He arrived promptly at nine o'clock. He entered the penthouse, where there was a table full of snacks like cookies, potato chips, different candy, and then a mini table on the side that was completely filled with different liquors. 

Tony turned around and smiled at him. "Steve! You're early."

"I thought you said nine?" Steve asked, looking at the empty room. Empty, other than Pepper and Rhodey, who waved at him before returning to their conversation. 

"...I said ten," Tony said with a shrug. He looked Steve up and down again. "It's good you're here early, though."

"How's that?"

"The color looks really bad. Even on you."

Steve looked down at himself. "I thought it was a nice color."

Tony smiled and grabbed his arm. "It's okay, I'm sure I've got something for you in my closet. Come with me."

Steve followed Tony into his bedroom, and stood awkwardly next to Tony's bed while Tony walked over to the closet.

"It's not that what you're wearing isn't okay," Tony explained. "It'd be better if the color of your shirt didn't look like it came straight out of The Exorcist."

Steve chuckled, but stopped when Tony said, "Sorry, uh, The Exorcist is this horror movie-"

"I know what The Exorcist is," Steve cut him off. "It was one of the first movie I watched after I woke up."

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like seeing a little girl get possessed by Satan?" Steve asked, as if the answer should be obvious. "It was extremely entertaining. But," he said, before turning his voice into an imitation of Regan, "'Your mother sucks cocks in hell!' made me laugh so hard I nearly pissed myself."

Tony laughed from deeper inside the closet. "That's my favorite part of the whole movie. An iconic moment in the film industry."

Steve laughed, putting his hands on his hips. He waited for Tony to emerge with the clothes he'd picked out. He tossed them to Steve, and Steve saw that he'd picked out a navy blue cardigan and a white shirt. 

"The dark jeans look fine, and so do the shoes, even though they look like hiking boots. They'll go with the blue, and the white will help accentuate your features," Tony explained. "Probably bring out your eyes."

Steve studied the clothing, before looking up at Tony with raised brows. "If the whole Iron Man thing doesn't work out, you could always turn Stark Industries into a fashion empire." Tony himself was dressed nicely, in a plum button-down and black slacks with nice dress shoes and a dark grey tie.

Tony shook his head and smiled. "I don't know shit about fashion. Just what I've learned over the years. What I think looks good, too."

Steve began unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall open and expose his bare chest and abs. Tony tried to not stare, but anyone with common sense would understand why he was hesistant to draw his eyes away.

Steve noticed, though, after he'd dropped the shirt from his shoulders. Tony could see Steve's cheeks beginning to redden, so he turned away. "Sorry, sorry, I'll give you some privacy."

Steve opened his mouth to saying something (mostly likely to tell Tony it was okay for him to look), but he closed it when he couldn't find a better phrase. He pulled the white shirt on and buttoned the cardigan on top of it.

"So, how do I look?"

Tony turned around, looking Steve up and down. He nodded. "You look great. Now, let's get out there. People are going to arrive soon. Thor's bringing a bunch of that hard Asgardian liquor that, according to Jane, gets a regular human drunk after two cups."

"Well," Steve shrugged, "I'm not exactly a regular human."

"No," Tony said, shaking his head and smiling, "you're definitely not."

Steve smiled and turned on his heel, walking out of Tony's room. Tony followed him, silently patting himself on the back for his choice of Steve's wardrobe. 

* * *

 

The room was filled with people Steve had never met before by ten-thirty. Not that many people had tried the Asgardian liquor yet, but Thor had had almost four cups and he didn't appear drunk at all. He walked toward Steve, who sat by himself on the couch. Tony was mixing drinks at the bar, and Steve would often quickly glance over at him, watching him flirt with men and women alike while he mixed their beverages. 

"Steven," Thor said, clapping him on the back, "would you like to try some of the liquor from Asgard?"

"No, thanks, I can't get drunk, anyway," Steve smiled. "But thanks."

"Right, right, I remember. That which makes you so strong removes your ability to enjoy inebriation. Shame," Thor said, shaking his head.

"Seems like it," Steve shrugged. "I bet half these people will be blackout drunk after two cups of that stuff."

"Possibly," Thor said, "or, they'll be engaged in intercourse."

"I doubt that. From what I hear, having sex while drunk is always a train wreck," Steve said.

"Well, Asgardian liquor seems to heighten libido in regular humans, it seems," Thor said. "I discovered this the hard way with Jane."

"I get the feeling that worked out better for you than you're saying," Steve said with a smirk.

"Even better for her," Thor laughed. "Speaking of which, I'm going to return to her. But feel free to join us, whenever you're done stealing glances at Anthony."

Steve looked over at him and Thor winked back at him before standing from the couch and walking back over to Jane, Darcy, and Darcy's boyfriend.

* * *

 

By two in the morning, many people had left, but there was still enough people in the penthouse that Steve had to weave in and out of them to find Tony at the bar. 

"Hey, Steve, thought you had left," Tony greeted, smiling. 

"No, no. I haven't got much else to be doing, anyway," Steve said with a shrug. "Can I have a soda?"

"Just a soda?" Tony asked. "You don't want to try some of Thor's liquor?"

"No, remember? I can't get drunk," Steve reminded him.

"Maybe with human liquor," Tony said. "You could try some."

"I'm okay. I just want a soda," Steve said, holding up his hand in dismissal. 

"Okay," Tony shrugged, reaching into the mini fridge and tossing a lemon-lime soda up at Steve.

"Have you had any of Thor's stuff?" Steve asked.

"Nope. I'm the bartender. Can't get drunk. I might forget what some people have had, or what they order, and I know how madly mixing alcohol turns out."

"Good thing, because Thor told me that Asgardian liquor increases libido in humans."

Tony whipped his head around. "What?"

"Yeah, apparently," Steve shrugged, opening the soda can and taking a sip. "Apparently, it makes humans crazy horny."

Tony scoffed and shook his head, leaning forward on the counter. "So, people are going to be fucking on my furniture?" 

"Maybe."

"God dammit."

* * *

 By four o'clock, there was only a handful of people left in the penthouse, most of which were now barely clothed. Thor and Jane were in the corner, Jane had he legs wrapped around Thor's waist and Thor was kissing her neck. A man and a woman across the room from Steve were making out, the woman's hand was in the man's pants while the man's hand cupped her breast.

On the couch adjacent to him, two men were making out, and when one man lowered his head to the other man's lap, Steve decided it wasn't polite to stare and kept his gaze on the ground while the sound of sloppy, drunk, wet noises came from his right.

 On the chair diagonal from him, two women were kissing, one woman on top of the other while the other rubbed her back. Steve lowered his gaze again, before lifting himself from the couch and walking out of the main room and down a hallway, a door on his left and a door on his right.

He opened the door to the room on the left. An older man laid on his back while a younger woman was on top of him. He was naked, and then woman still had her dress on, but her dress was hiked up to expose her breasts. Steve quickly closed the door and continued down the hall. He turned one corner, and came to face Darcy, pinned against the wall by her boyfriend (who's name Steve still did not know), who was sucking on her neck. She moved her hand down to his pants, and he groaned, and Steve turned on his heel before he saw more than he needed to.

"Steve," Darcy called out to him. He stopped and turned around awkwardly. 

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No worries," Darcy smiled. "You could join in, if you wanted to."

"Always room for another," her boyfriend, who was apparently British, said to him. 

"I'm, uh, I'm okay, but thanks."

He turned on his heel and walked back up the hallway toward the main room, on the search for an empty room to rest in.

 _There was always Tony's room_.

He stopped next to the door he hadn't checked earlier and slowly opened it.

Inside, Natasha was naked, lying on the bed while Maria kissed her bare chest. Clint's head was in her lap, and he was the only one of them wearing clothes, sporting a pair of tight black underwear. 

Steve closed the door softly before he heard Natasha call his name, and he slowly opened it again, peaking his head in.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'm just looking for somewhere to sleep."

"Steve," Maria slurred. "C'mon, some join us."

"I'm-"

"Please," Natasha whispered, her mouth slowly falling open when Maria bit down on her nipple. 

Clint moved away from Natasha's lap on climbed lazily up to his knees. He pulled his boxers down his thighs, grabbing his dick and stroking it. "Mmm, Cap, you should definitely join us."

Steve shut his eyes, shook his head and sighed. "I'm okay. But thanks for the offer."

"Aw," Maria whined. "You would make this even more fun."

"Yeah, Cap. Please stay. We can fit you in somewhere," Natasha said in a soft voice. 

Clint made a noise of agreement. "Behind me seems like a good place." He started moving his hips, thrusting his dick into his fist. He rolled his head back, and said just barely loud enough for Steve to here him, "Would you like that, Cap? Wanna fuck my ass?"

Steve might've had reserve, but he was still human, no matter what. The idea was inviting, and it made his blood boil and his groin stir. "No, I-I'm good. Thank you."

He slipped out of the room just as Maria crawled over to Clint and lowered her head. Clint began singing the Star Spangled Banner at the top of his lungs as Steve shut the door.

When Steve stepped back out into the main room, the air was much heavier. One could smell the alcohol in the air, the distinctive sweet smell of the Asgardian alcohol clung to the humidity around him, and there was a slight smell of sweat. The men and women in the room had less clothing than they did when Steve first ventured down that hallway.

He spotted Tony leaning back against the bar counter, his eyes glued to his cell phone. 

"Great party, Stark," Steve said sarcastically as he approached Tony.

Tony looked up at him and smiled. "I probably should've kicked people out when they started taking their clothes off. They're drunk, though, and when you're drunk, you don't like to listen to anyone. Especially people who are kicking you out."

"So you're just going to let people have sex all over your penthouse?" Steve asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I guess so," Tony replied with a shrug. He shook his head. "I'm gonna have to disinfect this room."

"You're going to need to disinfect the rooms down that hallway over there, too," Steve said, gesturing toward the hallway he'd just gone down.

"What?"

"Yeah, there's people have sex in those rooms. I didn't even know you had guestrooms to begin with, but now there's people having sex in them."

"Oh, God," Tony groaned. "Who would have sex in makeshift guest rooms? They aren't even fully decorated yet!"

"Well, there's some old guy and a young girl in one room," Steve said, toward which Tony moaned in frustration. "And there's also Darcy and her boyfriend. But they're not doing it in a room, they're having sex in the hallway. They might've moved to a room, but when I last saw them, they were in the hallway. There's also-"

"Wait," Tony interrupted. "Darcy and Ian are having sex  _in the hallway_ and not in a fucking room?"

"Yeah. Ian?" Steve asked. "His name's Ian?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

Steve shook his head. "Whatever the case, they might've moved to a room. There's also a three-way happening."

"Really?" Tony asked in sudden comical interest. "Do you know who's in it?"

"Yeah... some of our teammates, if that gives you any hints," Steve said, casting his glance toward the hallway again. 

"Obviously Natasha's there," Tony inquired. "I'd bet money on that."

"You'd win that bet."

"Who else?"

"Clint. And Maria."

Tony laughed. "Oh, my God, that's so great. If I were drunk, I'd probably stumble in and join them, but being sober, that just makes me laugh."

Steve mumbled his agreement. 

"Did you see them? Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Well," Steve began, rubbing the back of his head. "I walked in on them. Uh, Maria was... she was on top of Nat. And Clint was, uh, well, he was sort of eating her out, I think. I couldn't really tell."

"Sounds... kind of kinky," Tony chuckled. 

"I guess so."

"What did they say when they saw you?"

Steve chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "Well, they... they asked me- they wanted me to join."

Tony raised his brows. "Really?"

"Yeah," Steve said, awkwardly shifting on his feet. "Clint-uh, Clint wanted me to... be behind him, I guess."

Tony was quiet for a moment. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Did you...?"

"What? No, obviously not, if I'm here right now."

"That's probably for the better. I've been sober and had sex with someone who was drunk. And it's gone the other way around plenty of times. It's not very fun," Tony said, looking back down at his phone before locking it and slipping it into his pocket. "Would you have?"

"Would I have what?"

"Accepted. Would you have had sex with him, if you were maybe a little drunk?" Tony asked.

Steve pursed his lips. "I... don't know. Maybe?"

"Really?" Tony asked, but it came out more like a surprised statement. 

"I guess. I mean, Clint's really good-looking... I'd be stupid to decline," Steve said, looking down at the counter.

"Clint's alright, I guess," Tony said offhandedly, taking another sip of his drink. 

"What're you drinking?" Steve asked, slightly hopeful and slightly dreading that it was Thor's liquor.

"Rum and Coke," Tony replied. "But it's not so good. First alcohol I've had all night, and let me tell you, the Coke is really flat. I don't know how, but it is. I guess that's why people drink rum with Diet Coke, maybe it doesn't get-"

"I think I would've said yes if it was you," Steve butted in. 

Tony looked over at him, and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"If you had been the one asking me," Steve said shyly, "I think... I think I would've said yes."

"If it was me, asking you to fuck me?"

"Uh, maybe."

Tony set his cup down. He turned to face Steve. "So... you're saying, you want to fuck me?"

"No, I'm saying, if you were the one asking me to have sex with you instead of Clint, I think I'd say yes," Steve corrected him.

Tony was quiet for a minute. He scanned Steve's body, then met his eyes again. "So... what does that mean?"

"I... I don't know, Tony," Steve said, his voice strained in frustration. "I don't even know why I said that. I shouldn't have. I should've just-I should, I-"

Steve went silent, kept his eyes on the counter, while Tony folded his arms over his chest, quirking his head to the side. 

Steve looked up at him, and quickly shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should... I should go. I'm just gonna go."

"Not now," Tony said, halting him. "You can't just... admit something like that and skedaddle." 

Steve kept his eyes on his feet, shaking his head. He shouldn't have said that, maybe he should've worded it differently. 

"I'm sorry, that was really awkward for you, but..." Steve sighed. "I don't know. I can't think of anything useful to say."

"I guess you don't need to, really."

"I... think I'd probably prefer it the other way around, maybe?" Steve said, looking up at Tony finally.

Tony dropped his arms to his sides, placing one on the counter. "What?"

"Y'know... I wouldn't mind it terribly if it was...  _you_ who was behind me, so to speak."

Tony reached forward, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him closer. "This is sudden, but... I don't think I'm complaining."

"Tony, you don't... it's not just that I think you're attractive. It's... more than, than just that."

"This is an odd time for you to be admitting this, Steve," Tony chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I know," Steve smiled. "I... I'm just gonna leave, I'm sorry to put you in an awkward position."

"Well, maybe..." Tony said, pulling his arm back. "Maybe you could just stay."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and turned back around. "I picked a terrible time."

"It's not the worst," Tony said with a shrugged. He smoothed his hand down Steve's arm, squeezing his wrist. Steve met his eyes, and finally leaned forward.

Tony felt Steve's lips, plump and soft, press against his softly. It was timid, but Tony felt his hand twine into Steve's hair anyway. Steve pulled his lips away briefly. 

Tony looked up at him. "You said, you said you wanted me behind you, right?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, yeah, I guess. I was just rambling, Tony."

"Have you ever done that before?" Tony asked.

"...No," Steve answered, "but... I mean, I've, I've put... I mean, it's not like I haven't explored down there at all."

"'Explored'?" Tony repeated. 

"I... I usually, uh, finger myself, when I touch myself. I even bought a sex toy."

Tony's eyes flickered from Steve's eyes to his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Steve said, "but it's not like I haven't been offered the real thing before."

"Huh," Tony huffed. He felt Steve's hand creep down his stomach, down to his belt buckle. 

"I've just.. y'know, I wanted to do it with someone that I  _truly_ wanted to do it with, and all."

Tony stared at him for a moment longer, before turning and pulling Steve with him toward his bedroom, dodging he various men and women in different sexual positions littered around the penthouse. 

"Tony, there might be people in there," Steve said behind him.

"I locked the door. Jarvis, unlock my bedroom door and open it," Tony said, looking up. 

Tony's bedroom door swung open and the lights went up, as Tony pulled Steve through the doorway. Steve turned around, shut and locked the door, then turned back to Tony. Tony pushed him against the door, kissing him, smoothing his hands up and down Steve's chest. Steve held onto Tony's wrists, guiding them along his body, over his shoulders, down his arms, until Steve pushed Tony away and fiddled with the buttons on his cardigan.

His fingers were shaking, and he couldn't unbutton even the first button on the fabric. Tony laughed, and Steve frowned, before Tony stepped back up to Steve and kissed his neck while he slowly unbuttoned his cardigan and pushed it off Steve's body. Tony stepped back, drawing a hand up and down Steve's chest and stomach. Steve sucked in a breath as he unbuckled his jeans.

"I get the feeling you made me wear this on purpose," Steve said quietly, to which Tony replied with a laugh.

"No one could blame me. Plus, whatever these are, boots or whatnot," Tony tapped on Steve's shoes with his own, "did not go with that puke green t-shirt. Looks much better with what I put you in."

Steve smiled against Tony's forehead and kissed him, sliding his pants down his legs. Tony didn't bother to tell Steve that he left his t-shirt on, and he didn't want to mention it. As much as he loved Steve's body, it was incredibly sexy for him to wear a shirt while Tony fucked him. The idea alone made his dick throb in his pants.

 Steve leaned down, pressing his lips against Tony's neck, before he reached for the buttons on Tony's shirt. Tony helped him, so that his shirt was hanging off his shoulders, and Steve didn't move to take it off. Instead, he leaned back against the door and slid down to his knees, nuzzling his face into Tony's crotch.

Tony closed his eyes, letting Steve draw his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them, and braced a hand on the door in front of him as Steve wrapped his lips around the tip of Tony's cock. Tony pushed his hips forward, pumping in and out of Steve's mouth slowly, enjoying the feeling of Steve moving his tongue along the head and shaft, didn't take it too far down, like he wanted to make Steve do, but when he pulled back and looked down, his pre-come and his spit covered Steve's lips and chin. He held Steve's head in place, and rubbed his cock teasingly between Steve's lips. Steve whined, and Tony groaned as he pushed into Steve's mouth, just far enough, thrusting shallowly, until he was certain he could come, before he pulled out of Steve's mouth slowly. 

Steve stood back up, wiping his mouth off. Tony grabbed his chin and pulled him down to kiss him, while Steve pushed Tony's shirt off his shoulders, down to where Tony had thrown his tie beforehand. Steve felt up and down Tony's arms, splayed his hands over Tony's chest and brushed his thumbs over Tony's nipples. Tony guided his hands lower and lower, down to his thighs, before he pulled away from Steve, dragging him over to the bed. Tony laid on his back, and Steve knelt on the bed awkward next to him.

Tony smiled, his eyes wandering over Steve's body, how beautiful it looked when Steve had only a tight white shirt on and was on his knees. Tony's hand shot up to grip Steve's cock, pumping it in his hand, smearing the pre-come along the shaft and the head. Steve held onto the headboard as Tony's other hand smoothed down each of Steve's thighs. Steve ran his own hand over his body while he gripped the headboard with the other, before Tony's hands fell back to the bed and he laid back, smiling up at Steve.

Steve smiled back, knowing exactly what to do next, before he crawled over to Tony's lap, and swung his leg around to situate on the other side of Tony's chest. Tony reached below his hips and grabbed Steve's cock while he ran his fingers over Steve hole. Steve kept busy with Tony's cock, licking the head and shaft, popping just the head into his mouth and poking his tongue at it. 

Tony stroked Steve's cock while he grabbed some lube from his bedside table. He fumbled with the bottle, but eventually spread enough lube onto his finger. He pushed the tip of his finger inside of Steve's hole, and Steve made a low sound, and then he pushed it all the way inside, up to the knuckle, and held his finger there while he craned his head up and licked around Steve's hole.

Steve moaned around Tony's cock, tightening his grip on Tony's left thigh. Steve thrust his hips a little, pushing his cock against the skin of Tony's chest. Tony responded with a thrust of his hips into Steve's mouth. Tony added another finger, twisting them, pumping them in and out slowly. 

Tony pushed up on Steve's hips after a minute, and Steve rolled off of him. Steve looked over at him, and Tony said, "Come up here, on all fours."

Steve crawled up to the pillows, keeping his shoulders low and his hips in the air. Tony knelt behind him, holding Steve's hips steady. "Grab a condom from that drawer beside you."

Steve reached forward and grabbed a condom package, but then he pulled away and turned around, tearing open the packet and rolling it a bit onto Tony's dick. Then, he pushed his lips against the edges of the condom, and rolled it down Tony's cock, flicking his tongue over the head of Tony's cock. He pulled off and rolled the rest of the condom to the base of Tony's cock.

He looked up at Tony, who shook his head. "Jesus, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Saw it in a video, tired it on that dildo I told you about."

Tony groaned, pushing Steve back into his original position. He angled his cock and pushed inside, just the head, teasing Steve, who moaned at how it burned, and then he pushed in the rest of the way right up against Steve's prostate, and Steve moaned and pushed back. Tony gripped his hips, and started thrusting. 

Steve's shoulders sunk lower and lower into the bed while Tony pounded into him, his pace getting quicker and quicker. Tony was having a hard time believing it was the first time Steve had ever had anal sex, because he was so good at it, the way he clenched and tightened around Tony's cock, how warm and open his was for Tony's cock. 

Steve tightened his grip around the pillow he'd tucked into his arms. Tony placed his hands on Steve's shoulders to grant him better leverage, before shoving back into him, picking up a brutal pace that left Steve moaning into the pillow. Tony reached down and slid two fingers up and down Steve's cock, smearing the pre-come around, and then he moved his hands back to Steve's hips, gripping them tight. Steve gasped and groaned, pushed back on Tony's cock, thrusting against... well, nothing, but it apparently did something for him, because Tony could see the pre-come dripping onto the sheets below him. Tony leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Steve's neck, and Steve began whispering, "Please, I want you to come inside me, you feel so good, it's so good, oh, Tony,  _please_ ," and a wide array of other dirty things, like how Tony was so big inside of him, how he was finally getting what he'd wanted, how it was so perfect, and Tony couldn't  _deny_ him, so he pulled out briefly and took the condom off.

"Don't worry," Steve gasped, "I-I trust that you're clean, I know I am, I trust you, please, Tony."

Tony bit his lip, unsure of how he felt about that, but he reached forward and pulled Steve up against him while he thrust back inside of him. Steve moaned, leaned back so Tony could kiss his neck, and then Tony felt Steve clench around him as he came and Tony followed suit, letting Steve fall back on all fours as he emptied himself into Steve.

Steve's back rose and fell as he breathed, and there was slick sound Tony made when he pulled out. A glob of his come dripped out of Steve's hole, so he pushed it back inside with the tip of his cock, and Steve moaned at that.

Tony pushed his hips up again as he moved back so he could lean down, licked and sucking around Steve's hole. Steve pushed back on his face, gripping the sheets as Tony licked at his sensitive hole. 

It occurred to him that Tony was eating the come out of his hole, like something straight out of a porno, and the thought made Steve's dick stir again, but he ignored it. Tony finished cleaning out Steve hole, then reached up and pulled Steve head back so he could give him a wet kiss. Steve could taste Tony's come on his tongue.

There was silence then, as Steve rolled over and looked up at him. Tony held out his hand. "Come take a shower with me."

In the shower, Tony fingered Steve until he came again, and then gave him a blowjob after he got hard again five minutes later. Steve was unlike anything he had seen before, and he didn't know why he had just observed for all that time, instead of actually taking the chance.

* * *

 

Tony walked back out into the bedroom after the shower, wearing only sweatpants, to find Steve putting on his jeans. 

"What're you doing?" Tony asked, reaching into the dresser and pulling out a tank top to wear.

"It's almost six in the morning, Tony," Steve answered. "There's probably still people in your apartment, and you're probably tired, and I'm tired, so I'm going to go home."

"Oh." 

Tony wasn't attempting to hide his disappointment at all.

"Yeah."

Steve felt awkward just leaving him.

Steve didn't bother to put on the cardigan or the white shirt; instead, he grabbed the puke green button-down Tony had draped over the headboard earlier and slung it over his shoulders.

"I, uh," Steve began, clearing his throat, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

He finished with the buttons on his shirt and headed for the door.

"That's... that's seriously it?" Tony asked. "You're just going to leave? You make an awkward confession that you want me to fuck you, then we have sex, and you just leave? As if it was a random one-night-stand?"

Steve turned around. "I... didn't really think you'd want me to stay. I mean, well, not to sound like you're famous for kicking people out after sex, because I'm sure you're not, but I-I think it might be awkward if someone walked in and we were naked in the same bed."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Clint, Maria, and Natasha had a threesome, and probably invited someone other than just  _you_ to join in. I doubt anyone would really care."

"But," Steve sighed, "I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Tony. I kind of thought that was implied."

"I never said it had to be," Tony said. 

Steve looked at the ground, then up at the ceiling, and then back at Tony. "Are you sure?"

"Not about a lot of things," Tony chuckled, "but this one, I am."

Steve looked around Tony's room, then back at Tony. He smiled. That damn smile would be the death of Tony, and he couldn't think of a better way to go.

"If you're sure... then, okay, I'll stay."

Tony smiled at him, watched him take off shirt green shirt and put on the white one, watched him step out of his jeans and boots and then fall onto Steve's bed. He yawned, and nuzzled into the pillow before making a sound of disgust. 

"What's wrong?" Tony asked with a laugh, kneeling on the bed beside him.

"Pillow's still wet from when I bit into it," Steve responded, laughing awkwardly. 

"Just flip it over," Tony smiled, before asking Jarvis to turn down the lights. 

Steve was asleep in a matter of seconds. He woke up to find the mid-day sun pouring into the room and Tony's arms snug around his waist, his face buried into Steve's back.

Steve blinked, and then closed his eyes again.

Nothing else was important enough to get him out of that bed.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know it got brought to my attention that a bunch of different writers write about how the top is always "searching for the bottom's prostate".
> 
> and
> 
> take it from someone who actually has one
> 
> it's...
> 
> not that hard to find
> 
> anyway that's not something you wanted to know about me but now you do
> 
> send me anon hate about it @ sidekikcs.tumblr.com


End file.
